


[podfic] How Freed Got His Hair Back

by Annapods



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Because you don't grow back three feet of hair in less than two months through non-magical means.Written byIlarual.





	[podfic] How Freed Got His Hair Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Freed Got His Hair Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048757) by [ilarual (Ilarual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/pseuds/ilarual). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/hfghhb) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cb22sp7b1zmqlw4/%5BFT%5D%20How%20Freed%20Got%20His%20Hair%20Back.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cb22sp7b1zmqlw4/%5BFT%5D%20How%20Freed%20Got%20His%20Hair%20Back.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Opalsong's birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Ilarual for giving me permission to podfic her work!

 


End file.
